Su Secreto
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: A pesar de haber elegido finalmente casarse con Francis, Mary no puede olvidar al otro gran amor de su vida: Bash. ¿Qué pasará si él tampoco parece dispuesto a dejarla ir?


Este es un regalo para **Angelito97-Delena**. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NOE! Ya eres mayor!

Me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo y complejo, pero no he tenido tiempo para hacer nada más. Aun así, espero que te guste :)

* * *

**SU SECRETO**

* * *

\- Y así, ante los ojos de Dios, nos preparamos para celebrar la sagrada unión con dos juramentos sagrados.

\- ¿Quieres que diga un juramento?-Kenna parecía furiosa, mucho más de lo que Bash jamás hubiera visto.

Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el que estaban allí. Aquel era el día de su boda. Bash siempre había pensado que, dada su condición de bastardo, podría casarse con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera y por el motivo que quisiera. Todo eso había sido antes de Mary, por supuesto.

Jamás hubiera pensado que el amor fuera a llevarlo a aquello. Pero, claro, no se había enamorado de cualquiera. Se había enamorado de Mary, reina de Escocia y Francia. Mary, que desde pequeña había estado comprometida a su hermano. Mary, que había estado a punto de elegirlo a él sobre su hermano.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu juramento?-Kenna se dirigía al Rey. Este la miraba con expresión de aburrimiento-. Me prometiste alguien con un título.

Bash resistió el impulso de marcharse. Kenna era demasiado superficial, al menos para él. Él quería amor verdadero, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería a alguien que lo quisiera por cómo era él, no por las tierras o títulos que poseyera. Bash casi se alegraba de no tener títulos. Al fin y al cabo, cada título y cada metro de tierra conllevaban una obligación. La obligación de mandar.

Él no quería mandar. Quería ser libre, hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

\- De acuerdo-el Rey Henry parecía querer acabar con la boda tan pronto como fuera posible-. Bash, por la presente te nombro Maestro de la Caza y la Caballería.

\- ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!?-Kenna parecía incluso más indignada.

\- Cállate y di las palabras.

\- Por favor… Esto es un matrimonio. No se puede deshacer.

\- ¡Di las palabras!-Henry se levantó de su trono y sacó su espada. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar fijarse en que el Rey iba descalzo. Kenna rompió a llorar, y Bash la protegió, colocándola tras él.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Mary, que observaba todo con la seriedad que se esperaba de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y otra vez el bastardo se sintió con ganas de marcharse de la sala. Si se hubiera marchado, ahora sería libre. Libre por siempre. Pero en cambio, aquí estaba, casándose con una mujer por la que no sentía nada y observado por la persona a la que amaba.

Mary bajó la mirada. Ella tampoco estaba contenta en aquellos momentos. Por mucho que ahora estuviera casada con Francis, y a pesar de estar totalmente segura de amar a su marido, no podía evitar pensar en Bash. Bash, que había hecho todo lo posible por estar con ella. Bash, que se habría sacrificado si con ello lograra ponerla a salvo.

\- Yo, Sebastian-comenzó a recitar Bash. Tomó a Kenna de ambas manos, mientras que la chica lloraba frente a él-, tomo a esta mujer para que sea mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios, a partir de hoy.

* * *

Mary leyó la nota una última vez antes de levantarse de la cama, procurando no alterar el sueño de su marido. Francis no tenía el sueño ligero, pero últimamente le costaba más dormir tranquilamente. Cogió una capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Pretendía ir por los pasadizos secretos del castillo, pero aun así prefería no arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle la vida a una reina.

Abrió el panel oculto tras un biombo y se adentró en los oscuros pasadizos. A pesar de llevar una vela que iluminaba el camino, Mary caminaba lentamente. Tal vez temiera caerse. Tal vez temiera lo que le esperaba al otro lado del oscuro pasillo.

Llegó al final del pasadizo, y llegó a las caballerizas. Estaban a oscuras, totalmente en silencio. No había nadie. La joven volvió a mirar la nota. "Encuéntrate conmigo en las caballerizas cuando todos en el castillo estén dormidos" Eso había hecho. Había esperado hasta que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y había recorrido todo el castillo a oscuras para nada. Porque la persona que la había citado no había acudido.

Tenía sentido. Bash probablemente estaría con su nueva esposa, disfrutando de su noche de bodas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había enviado aquella nota? La caligrafía era claramente del bastardo del rey.

Mary se giró, dispuesta a volver a la cama, y se encontró frente a frente con él. Sebastian. El hombre al que había amado. El hombre al que no había amado lo suficiente.

\- Bash…-susurró; a pesar de saberse solos, Mary sentía como si fueran a ser descubiertos de un momento a otro-. Pensaba que al final no vendrías.

\- Siento el retraso-Bash la tomó de la mano, y ambos se sentaron en un banco-. Kenna tarda bastante en dormirse.

\- ¿Qué tal con tu nueva esposa?-Mary se sentía repentinamente desilusionada, a pesar de saber que ese sentimiento no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué esperaba? Bash tenía suerte, había acabado con una gran mujer, en la que Mary confiaba plenamente.

\- Me detesta. Ha pasado de ser la querida amante del rey a ser la esposa de un bastardo. Del Maestro de la Caza y de la Caballería, nada menos.

\- No te detesta. Tenía muy altas expectativas respecto a su futuro, y ahora se ha visto forzada a un matrimonio totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaba. Ya verás como acaba queriéndote tanto como querría a cualquier Conde o Duque.

Bash se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente como si hubiera dicho un sinsentido. Mary no supo qué hacer. Había esperado que aquel encuentro fuera tranquilo, una velada entre dos personas que se querían mutuamente. Pero lo había arruinado al mencionar a Kenna. Era su amiga, y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan celosa en su vida. Y ahora... Bash seguía mirándola fijamente. Claramente esperaba que ella dijera algo. El problema estaba en que ella no sabía qué decir. No sabía qué podía haber dicho que hubiera sido una tontería.

\- ¿No lo entiendes?-le dijo Bash, al observar la repentina timidez de la reina-. A mí no me importa que Kenna me ame. Yo no la quiero, Mary. Estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Mary se alejó un poco. No podía hacerlo. Aquello era un error. Ella era una mujer casada; una reina casada. Le cortarían la cabeza si sospechaban siquiera que amaba a otro hombre. Y el hecho de que amara a Sebastian no significaba que no quisiera a Francis. Por supuesto que lo quería. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bash.

El bastardo no apartó su mirada de ella. Alargó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de la joven. Mary suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Quería dejarse llevar. Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?-preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Pero prefiero no pensar en ello. Olvídate de mañana, Mary. Piensa en nosotros, en esta noche.

Mary asintió con la cabeza, y lo besó. Aquel fue un nuevo primer beso, un beso tranquilo, suave y delicado. No como el otro primer beso que tuvieron. Entonces, Mary había estado borracha, y prácticamente se había lanzado sobre él. Aquel había sido el beso de dos tontos adolescentes que apenas se conocían pero que se admiraban el uno al otro. Ahora se conocían, sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no estaba bien, pero no les importaba.

Bash acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras que la besaba, y Mary cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien… Mary profundizó el beso, y se dedicó a disfrutar de la que sería posiblemente la última oportunidad que tendría de amar a dos personas a la vez sin sufrir consecuencias. Tras lo que parecieron horas, rompieron el beso, pero mantuvieron sus frentes juntas. Mary suspiró.

\- No quiero que todo termine así-dijo, resignada.

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

\- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

* * *

Las separaciones son duras. Mary lo aprendió desde muy pequeña, cuando tuvo que viajar de Escocia a Francia para huir de los ingleses. Y sin embargo, separarse de sus padres a una temprana edad no fue nada comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. Separarse de Bash le estaba doliendo más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y eso que ambos seguían viviendo en el castillo. Pero preferiría no tener que verlo a tener que reunirse en el salón del trono, ella acompañada de Francis y él de la mano de Kenna. Dolía. Ambos se daban cuenta de lo que provocaban el uno en el otro, pero no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

Fue dos semanas después cuando Mary recibió otra nota. La leyó ansiosa, sabiendo que lo mejor sería que la tirara a la chimenea: "Encontrémonos en el pasadizo secreto. En el pasillo. Lo siento". Lo sentía. ¿Por qué lo sentía? Mary quemó la nota y se marchó de la habitación, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y evitando que ningún guardia la siguiera. Necesitaba tomar aire. No se separaría del castillo, sólo quería salir al exterior.

Entró al pasadizo, y se encontró con Bash. Él se lanzó sobre ella y la besó, empujándola contra la pared. Con una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, mientras que con la otra agarraba firmemente su cadera. La chica ahogó un gemido y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, con intención de apartarlo de ella. No lo hizo. En cambio, desplazó una de sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa, y acarició la piel del estómago de Bash. La otra se convirtió en un puño que arrugó su camisa. Se estaba dejando llevar.

Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato, sin terminar de dejarse llevar por la pasión. No podían. No podían seguir con aquello. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento.

\- Lo siento-Bash se disculpó-. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho.

\- No te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente que… que nuestra situación ahora sea complicada.

\- Y sin embargo tengo tan claros mis sentimientos por ti.

\- Bueno-concluyó Mary, con una sonrisa-. Tal vez esto no tenga por qué ser el final.

Bash frunció el ceño, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que la chica estaba sugiriendo. No quería hacerse ilusiones; ambos sabían que arriesgarse a mantener una relación en secreto era muy peligroso, y sin - embargo no podían evitar acudir el uno al otro.

\- No tiene por qué.

Ambos sonrieron.

Minutos después, Mary entró de nuevo en sus aposentos silenciosamente. No sirvió de mucho. Francis estaba despierto, y la esperaba. La chica sonrió, aparentando normalidad, y se acostó junto a él.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó su marido.

\- No podía dormir. No quería despertarte, así que me fui a dar un paseo-le costaba menos de lo que pensaba mentir-. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás despierto?

\- Sentía que me faltaba algo. Me faltabas tú.

Mary sonrió, y aceptó el beso de su marido, mientras que se reclinaba sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, e imaginó que los labios que besaban su cuello eran otros. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Nadie podía saber sobre ella y Bash. Aquel sería su secreto.


End file.
